Shard of Glass
by DemiHell
Summary: These are a collection of poems that keep getting stuck in my head
1. Shard of Glass

Through this shard of Glass  
All feel calm  
Please do not weep  
Through my scrying Balm  
  
Once we ruled the land  
Now it is nought  
But remember the power  
Of how we fought  
  
For the Dragon is back  
We must Flock to his side  
Remember our triumph  
And let the Light hide 


	2. Born True

Special Thanks to Dragoness Fighter  
  
I remember the time,  
Where swords rang and shields clash  
I can still hear the sound  
Why was I so rash  
  
I don't know why I did this  
Take up the golden stare  
I thought it was nothing  
Another part of life, I didn't care  
  
Still in the darkness  
I must close my eyes and weep  
But to think of the eagle  
That despicable creep  
  
My lady Faile  
A falcon born true  
Has kept me together  
So I can come back to you 


	3. Wishes

Special Thanks to White-wolf2  
  
I worked on trust  
From the bottom of my heart  
But for some reason  
They left, and I'm without  
  
I role the dice and let them fall  
I live my life, not a care at all  
  
The Daughter of Nine was the hand  
The leather cup, my life  
The wine, so sweet brought it back  
I couldn't live, not with out a fight  
  
I try to hide, this luck of fate  
I try to run, from the golden gate  
  
The heron danced upon the moon  
I ran from him  
I ran for my safety  
From the colors of *Taveren*  
  
Do I hid my life from the cry of the wheel  
Does it care of my thoughts, or how I feel  
  
These things take me to the dusk and dawn  
Someone help me from my memories  
Please release the gaps that were filled  
And let me hang for my fantasies 


	4. Greater Good

Darkness fell from his hand  
Yet, evil still held sway on the land  
The Light fought against his side  
Shadow Men fell from his Pride  
  
The herds of twisted fought against him  
He tried to fight, but broke his kin  
Listen to their blood fall upon his lap  
Let the dessert drown from this messiah's slap  
  
The Dragon triumphs wherever he goes  
The taint is gone; he'll beat his foes  
Listen to the Heron of his blade weep  
And the troubled dreams of his endless sleep  
  
The Dragon is back for the rebirth of all  
Not will he win and make the darkness fall  
But sacrifice our lives like no one could  
And break the world for the greater good 


	5. Midnight Crust

Anger is my answer  
How to use it is the key  
I've asked so many questions  
Trapped forsaken to help me  
But none have been there to guide this  
This taste for more I hide  
I want to know who is out there  
Who will stand by my side  
I listen to the night sometimes  
Waiting for the Gai'dan who is out there  
I think he might help this pain  
Help my never-ending dispair  
But please let it come swift  
I cannot take it anymore  
It isn't as subtle as the last  
Twice as frightening as before  
It rushes at my walls  
I cannot hold it in  
Let this love come out please  
This bottomless love for him  
I would die if not for those gray eyes  
Or that life saving arm  
Your love has kept me alive  
And safe from harm  
Your kiss has kept me in hope  
I know I can break this wall of mistrust  
Please come back to my side  
And let us wed on the seas midnight crust 


	6. Swish of A Sword

The swish of a sword  
Or the cry of death  
All is from my past  
When I wanted my life met  
  
Use the shield to block a blow  
Physical strife is always there  
I have been told that blows aren't what I hide from  
I have reason to take up the bet  
But still no matter how far I hide  
Someone finds me  
They bring me alive  
Even on the darkest nights when I have slept  
  
First the fair one  
I try not to remember  
She turned me to a life of passion  
Something I have never kept  
  
Next the mighty of them all  
He held the power of the world  
Something I would never have except the blight  
My life was forfeit  
  
But someone brought me around  
Her braid as bright to me as the sun  
I will always remember my love  
It crawls on me, it has always crept  
  
Nynaeve my love  
Come back to me  
Please don't leave the light  
This life of without you was never ment 


	7. Golden Eyes

I give strength to my brother  
I give strength to my son  
I give strength to my daughter  
Who has yet begun  
  
But never will the wolf dance around the moon  
I still cannot stand this war I fight  
Why did they do it  
Take all the wolf life's  
  
They were my brothers and sisters  
A family of my own  
Now I am nothing  
My family un-grown  
  
Faile she is still mine  
But my dreams are bear  
There is naught a whisper of that time  
Not even a flare  
  
Strength to my brother  
Strength to my son  
Beware of Golden Eyes  
His wrath has begun 


	8. For HayyLupin

This is for HayyLupin, who seems to like my stuff so far  
  
I don't read  
These come strait from my head  
I don't care what you think  
I don't care if your dead  
  
As long as the heart burns true  
No one will bother  
Not even you  
  
I don't use preview  
I know they may be confusing  
That's what a reviewer is for  
No matter how amusing  
  
As long as the heart burns true  
No one will demand it righted  
No one but you  
  
A fling of self-confidence  
That is all I have  
My poems be cheap or good  
I got it in the bag  
  
As long as the heart burns true  
People will review me  
I sure hope they do 


	9. Story of the Dragon

The city wasn't what it used to be  
All those colors  
What misery  
  
I remember papa's smile on his big face  
No more trees  
What a disgrace  
  
I left for the tower when I was young  
I was so naïve  
This life I shun  
  
They brought me to live an eternal life  
No more fun for me  
Only allegoric strife  
  
This poem is on my head for all to hear  
I was there for the birth  
It was my coming year  
  
The dragon cried and I felt his pain  
He was to be our savior  
Sha'tan's bane  
  
But the General in all his glory  
Broke the moment for me  
Instead, I come with this story  
  
I searched for the child for my resolution  
I searched and searched  
All I found was a Gai'dan  
  
His face of stone his life all done  
All he wanted was the end  
I gave him some fun  
  
We came to the rivers where the old blood flows  
I thought it was too late  
Still my surprise seems to grow  
  
I found him, that general too  
He was young  
Just like me, without a clue  
  
I brought him to be a leader of the world  
He hid from me  
His life was an arrow, dead and unfurled  
  
Still, I gave my life for him  
Ask me why  
Because I will do it again  
  
The Gleeman I owed a never-ending trust  
Lan my sweet  
Don't be so robust  
  
You have someone yet I'm still gone  
I know we were right  
My actions weren't wrong 


	10. Moraine

Thank you _Laughing Dragoness_ _White-wolf2_ _HayyLupin_ And _Fireblade K'Chona_ For all the wonderful reviews

Tri as I culd  
I culd never leev  
U wer ther from the beginning  
The final card up mi sleev

U tot me to liv  
To giv my last all  
To let the darkness unwind  
And I let u fall

I was 2 scared 2 fit  
Never had a women ben my enemi  
I culdn't mov my legs  
Culdn't get up and fle

Now u r gon  
And I am alon  
My hart fails with ur ded trust  
All my mistakes r shon  


Com bak my tutor  
My mentor  
My eksekushoner  
Com bak Aes Sedai  
To giv the darkness ur all


	11. Birth

Hide  
Fear  
Hate  
Distrust

A new head  
A new day  
A life, too new  
Not me. No way

Circle the web  
Run from fate  
Yet hauntings come  
Fight them

Run from fate and run from me  
Feel the pain I live  
Release the anger, release my name  
The Dragon


	12. Losing it

Sounding so faithless  
My heart in your hand  
Try as I might  
I fall at your command

The wheel spins and  
Lives are wasted  
A reputed harmony  
This life is so morbid

Listen to creation  
It's screaming, bleeding  
Let go of your pride  
Man's no longer pleading

An opened mouth snake  
Losing its control  
The awakened dragon  
.  
..  
...  
Mine to cajole


End file.
